Overbright
Common Knowledge The Overbright is a collection of floating islands above the clouds. There are only specific entrances, similar to how people enter Hell or any other demi-dimension. Topography and Climate TBD Population The Giants Giants think themselves to be masters of the Overbright, along with the Dove-Folk. Whether or not they are right in believing this, it is quite true that they are the most powerful non-winged creature to call the Overbright their home. Their massive size and hardy constitution make them quite formidable on the field of battle, and their society is quite militaristic. Roughly half of their population died sometime between the years 10011-10013. No one is quite sure how that occurred, but the Giants were searching for the cause during the year 10013. After the Planar War, after the year 10015, Belladona cursed all the Giants of the Overbright to attack the Dove-Folk. There is no record of how many Giants are left, or how that situation played out. The Giants are still alive, but their population very small. The Dove-folk The Dove-folk are a very powerful militaristic monarchy that rule the largest portion of the Overbright. Venti The venti are a type of air spirit, and they tend to roam among the islands, reveling in the sky. Exports and Trades TBD Government The Giants The Giants have formed into one big Military Junta because their society had been cut in half and honestly there's not a lot of giants to go around so they double up on duties. This means that Officers often control the means of production as well as lead soldiers. They have sought peace with the Dove-Folk and attained a peaceful normalization of relations. The Dove-Folk Ruled by a monarchy, the newest king, King Martin, rose to power in 10018. This newest 'government' continues where King Lorenzo left off. That is to say, militarizing and consolidating power. They hold very loose hard power over the people and tribes of the Dove-Folk, and only really unite when outside threats are introduced, such as the Belladonna incident. Social Hierarchy and Culture See Dove-folk. See Giants. See Venti. See Air Elementals. Cities, Towns, and Villages Piedmont This is a small town at the lowest point in the Overbright. It is a dove-folk settlement. Alliances Both the Dove-folk and the Giants have individual pacts with material dragons, hoping to increase their own faction's power. Enemy Countries The Dove-folk and the Giants were previously at war, but since peace talks in 10018, these two factions have returned to normalcy in their relations. The Dove-folk are building up their military for reasons unknown to outsiders. Some suggest that they might be continuing their campaign from King Lorenzo's regency against the natives (surface-dwellers). History The War Between the Dove-Folk and the Giants, Unknown Centuries Ago Long ago, in the dawning of the Overbright, the Dove-Folk waged war with the Giants over control of the Overbright. Since there were no leaders of these lands yet, it was just a battle of the races.The war lasted for decades, some say centuries. (Unclear). Remained at a stalemate for a while between the Giants’ general, Leonard, and the Dove-Folk’s general, Demtri. Both sides became weary of war. Both sides deployed every tactic they had in order to win, and yet it remained a stalemate. Then one day, the Dove-Folk went too far, and kidnapped Leonard’s son. As Leonard did not want any harm to come his son, he made a rash decision. He kidnapped Demtri’s daughter in order to reciprocate the pain. They decided to meet up 1 on 1 in order to swap back children. Yet, when the time came to switch, both parties refused. As the two were about to slaughter the other’s child, a middle aged Dove-Folk man named Alexander walked up to the meeting and declared the stupidity of the situation. Everyone should stop the senseless violence and come to an agreement. Seeing the wisdom in the man’s words, the two put their weapons down and agreed to meet in order to make a treaty between the 3 of them, the wizard (the wise man, Alexander), the thief (the dexterous Dove-Folk, Demtri), and the warrior (the strong Giant, Leonard). They all decided that Demtri’s and Leonard’s children should mate and create an equal child between the races to be raised and rule the land. The responsibility of raising the child fell under Alexander. This child was meant to have the wisdom gained through the teachings of Alexander, the strength of Leonard, and the agility of Demtri. Truce Between Dove-Folk and Giants, but it’s not that Easy A powerful and evil caster named Mordin was not happy with the truce, and did not feel that the Dove-Folk should relinquish any power. (Mordin had figured out the secrets to living forever.) Mordin cast a curse on Leonard’s son, in which all his children shall hereditarily come from Mordin instead. Thus, when the child was born, it contained the genetic material of Demtri (courtesy of his daughter), and Mordin. (A pure Dove-Folk, not a Dove-Folk/Giant hybrid). Unknowingly, everyone just thought that the child retained many of the Dove-Folk’s outer genes, but still contained Giant’s genes as well. So the plan to raise the child went underway. The child’s name was Christopher. Christopher grew up to become king of the Overbright. Many generations of his children were all of Dove-Folk race, the Giants just thinking it to be coincidence that Dove-Folk were chosen to mate with the king. Eventually, the monarchy became biased towards the Dove-Folk. Over many years, the Dove-Folk began to rule the main part of the land, while the Giants were pushed aside. The two races simply separated and lived in the Overbright in harmony. The Evil Dove-Folk Mordin and his Second Son, Edward Mordin decided to have a child in order to pass on his great wisdom. The universe paid him back for the curse that he put on Leonard, and his next son, Edward, was pure of heart and very righteous. He taught Edward all of his knowledge in sorcery. When Edward grew up, he realized that Mordin was evil and he ran away. Mordin had come to realize that Edward was too good, so he went in search of him in order to prevent him from doing anything good with the knowledge he now has, but he didn’t find him. Edward had run to his mother for security. He discovered that his mother had been killed! Edward discovered a book with the curse that Mordin used long ago to create Christopher. After reading, and discovering his birth, Edward set out to do good, and to fix any evils that Mordin had done. He decided to become the king’s faithful court wizard, so that he can help to influence the land for the better. One night, to right the wrongs that his father committed, Edward sacrificed his life to cast a ritual to make the Queen, who was barren, pregnant, in order to create a king of pure heart to rule over the land, and also to reveal and empower all others of pure heart. The queen became pregnant. She had twins— sons. One of them was considered to be a miracle child of pure heart, and was named Alexander, after the wise man that had saved the two races many centuries ago. Alexander grew up a promising child, and eventually became the next in line of the throne, due to his outstanding behavior and goodness. The other was pure evil and named Lorenzo. Lorenzo dabbled in the evil arts, but no one discovered this. He just seemed to be a troubled child, but perfectly normal otherwise. Alexander became king and allowed free travel from the Overbright to the native land on Orelisle. Everyone in the Overbright was happy. Even though there was free travel between the lands, not many Dove-Folk went to earth, making them elusive creatures, who were rarely seen be natives (term for all intelligent creatures on the surface/Binturia). The King Lorenzo, Ruling Until 10016 After many years of planning, Lorenzo had devised the perfect plan to assume the throne. He framed the death of his own wife and children on Alexander. No one suspected otherwise. His country turned against Alexander and wanted him killed for his heinous crimes. Betrayed and hurt, Alexander supposedly committed suicide, and the people found him dead in his bed… Or so they thought. Turns out that the Brightstars had helped the king fake his own death, and helped him escape since they knew that he was not the murderer. (Elders of the Brightstars can see through lies and deception.) In Alexander’s absence/“death”, Lorenzo assumed the throne. His rule over the land is terrible, and he was an evil king. Yet, who can question his authority? All his relatives had died within the past 5 years of... illnesses? Old age? No one is really sure. Lorenzo had restricted all dove-folk access to Orelisle, since he thought Dove-Folk were the superior race. Within his last year of ruling, 10016, Lorenzo had been sending specific people who pass ‘The Trials’ down to the surface. Every male Dove-Folk under his rule in the Overbright (yes, he was a sexist king) had to undergo these trials. (Punishment for refusal is severe, and worse than the original trials, for any punishment done to a Dove-Folk must now be administered by the mother, since it is more degrading.) Lorenzo’s plan was to discover the weaknesses of the natives (the surface-dwellers) and take over the surface by exploiting their weaknesses and overpowering anyone who stands in his way. Currently, Year 10019'Category:Countries' The King is not Lorenzo anymore, rather King Martin, recently elected in 10018. The Dove-Folk had a regency after the fall of King Lorenzo in 10016, and they have just finished electing their newest King (King Martin) and his personality is very impressionable. Category:Planes